yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Prespiyopi
p-resb-yo-pi-a Etymology: "prez-bE-'O-pE-&, "pres- (noun.) 1793. From New Latin, from Ancient Greek πρέσβυς (presbys), "old man", and New Latin -opia from Ancient Greek ὤψ (ōps), "eye" () Antonyms: myopia İngilizce - Türkçe çevirisi "presbyopia" 1 presbyopic presbit 2 presbiyopi 3 yaşlanma nedeniyle miyopluk 4 presbitlik 5 yaşlılık sonucu olarak yakını görme özelli- ğinin zayıflaması 6 i., tıb. presbitlik 7 Lensin esnekliğinin yaşla azalması sonucu yakından iyi görememe, presbiyopi, ihtiyarlıkta görme bozukluğu Tıp İngilizce - İngilizce çevirisi "presbyopia" 8 Inability of the eye, due to ageing, to focus on nearby objects 9 presbytism 10 presbytia 11 loss of accommodative ability as the eye fails to allow for the focusing of near objects, resulting from age-related changes in the crystalline lens or cilliary muscle 12 "Old eye" is a condition in which the ability to accommodate for near vision falls off because of loss of elasticity of the crystalline lens of the eye and weakness of the ciliary muscle The individual is no longer able to read clearly and requires reading glasses 13 The normal loss of near focusing ability that occurs with increasing age Most people recognize this change in their early 40s, and then need reading glasses or bifocals to compensate for it 14 condition caused by aging of the crystalline lens; affects one's ability to focus on those things viewed nearby; additional strength is required to replace the eyes' increasing inability to add this extra strength; bifocals are often appropriate; dozens of alternative lens designs are available and are sometimes more appropriate, i e , trifocals, PALs, reading glasses 15 Presbyopia hits nearly everyone around middle age, when the lens loses some of its flexibility, making it harder to focus on objects that are held up close, such as a book The "arm's length pose" while reading is a good indication presbyopia is setting in Because it's unrelated to refractive error, there is a good chance that patients who have had refractive surgery will have to wear glasses for prespbyopia 16 A gradual loss of lens flexibility making it difficult to focus on close-up tasks, this is a natural part of the ageing process Corrected by reading glasses, bifocals, trifocals, varifocals or contact lenses 17 - the normal aging process of the eye, in which its natural lens loses some of the flexibility that allows it to fine tune the focusing of light This usually occurs between the ages of 40 and 50 Everyone experiences presbyopia at some point as they get older, resulting in nearsighted people requiring bifocals in their forties, and those who never needed glasses before may require now reading glasses 18 farsightedness resulting from a reduced ability to focus caused by loss of elasticity of the crystalline lens with age 19 condition that arises when the lens in the eye becomes less flexible, making it difficult to bring close objects into focus and requiring special correction via bifocal or multifocal lenses or contacts Often becoming noticeable by the age of 40-45, presbyopia is not a disease, but simply a natural part of the aging process 20 Loss of elasticity of the crystalline lens resulting in diminished power of accommodation Occurs in the normal aging process, usually after age 45 Presbyopic patients loose the ability to vary the focussing power of their eyes and must use reading glasses or bifocals for near work 21 The gradual loss of the eye's ability to change focus (accommodation) for seeing objects up close Occurs in almost all people over the age of 45 22 Impairment of near and intermediate vision due to the natural aging of the eye Normally occurs at about age 40 Monovision, VFL 3 or other multifocal contact lenses are normally indicated 23 When people age, the lens inside the eyeball becomes less flexible Sometimes this requires reading lenses There are many options, such as half-frame glasses, bifocal glasses or contact lenses, or progressive lenses (eyeglasses or contact lenses that have no line in the middle) 24 a form of farsightedness in which it is difficult to focus on close objects or to read 25 Occurring in almost all people over age 45, the gradual loss of the eye's ability to change focus for seeing near objects It happens because, with age, the lens inside the eye gradually loses its flexibility and focusing ability 26 the inability to maintain a clear image (focus) as objects are moved closer Presbyopia is due to reduced elasticity of the lens with increasing age 27 — Gradual decline in the ability to focus on close objects or to see small print Regardless of your prior vision correction needs, presbyopia is considered a normal and almost inevitable part of the aging process (AOA) - A vision condition in which the crystalline lens of your eye loses its flexibility, which makes it difficult to focus on close objects (JP) - gradual lessening of power of accommodation, usually becomes noticeable at age 40-45 (NERF) - a gradual lessening of the ability to focus at near resulting in difficulty of seeing near objects, i e reading (NEI) - the gradual loss of the eye's ability to change focus for seeing near objects caused by the lens becoming less elastic; occurs in almost all people over age 45 28 far-sightedness, loss of the ability to see nearby objects clearly (due to age) isim 29 It is due to rigidity of the crystalline lens, which produces difficulty of accommodation and recession of the near point of vision, so that objects very near the eyes can not be seen distinctly without the use of convex glasses 30 A defect of vision consequent upon advancing age 31 difficulty in performing close work, such as reading, due to the aging of the eye and its declining ability to alter its focus to clearly see close objects This is caused by a gradual loss of elasticity in the lens of the eye, which becomes progressively less able to increase its curvature in order to focus on near objects Presbyopia cannot be surgically corrected 32 With aging, the eye's lens becomes less able to focus incoming light This results in blurred vision at reading distance, as well as eyestrain Presbyopes may wear reading glasses, or multifocal contact lenses or glasses 33 a form of farsightedness in which it is difficult to focus on close objects or to read and occurs as a child ages 34 The natural deterioration of near vision caused by loss of flexibility in the eye's lens as one ages 35 A natural aging of the eye when the lens begins to lose its elasticity, making it difficult to focus on close objects Bifocals or reading glasses are needed to correct this refractive error which typically begins around age 40 There currently are no approved refractive surgery procedures to correct this condition 36 Part of the normal process of aging As a person becomes older, we begin to lose the flexibility of the natural crystalline lens of the eye and weakness of the ciliary muscle Presbyopia actually starts at about age ten Most people do not begin to experience the effects of presbyopia until their forties This loss of flexibility limits the ability of the eye to change its point of focus from distance to near Because of this normal process, people begin to wear bifocals or other reading correction The one advantage of mild myopia is the ability to remove your glasses after the onset of presbyopia and continue to read Mild myopia effectively counteracts presbyopia Refractive surgery does not change affects of presbyopia 37 Also called "old age vision," presbyopia occurs as the lens of the eye ages and becomes less elastic and able to accommodate Usually becomes significant after age 45 and is often signaled by the need for bifocals 38 The normal aging process of the human lens which causes a loss in flexibility resulting in the inability to focus on near range objects 39 Called also presbytia